Koniec
by ksiezycowa
Summary: Czasami wypowiedziane w złości słowa są w stanie sprawić więcej zła, niż jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć.


Witam wszystkich! Żyję (mimo dwóch pobytów w szpitalu) i mam się całkiem dobrze. Do tego jestem studentką informatyki. Zaręczoną!

Zapraszam do czytania bez zbędnych wstępów.

* * *

-Chyba żartujesz.

Patrzyłem na tą głupią, zakręconą brewkę, drgającą nerwowo nad ciemnymi oczyma pieprzonego blond kuka. Sam kucharzyna nawet na mnie nie patrzył – utkwił spojrzenie w podłodze, nerwowo żując papierosa w ustach.

Całowałem i dotykałem te usta wiele razy. Zawsze smakowały tytoniem i podniecającą, ciepłą słodyczą, napawającą mnie spełnieniem i upojeniem. Te same usta wielokrotnie błądziły po moim ciele, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcze i rozkosz. Całował moje silne dłonie, w których dzierżyłem katany. Całował moją bliznę na oku, do której powstania przyczynił się Mihawk. Całował mój tors, pieszcząc językiem podłużne cięcie, również powstałe po starciu z Jastrzębiookim. Dotykał ustami zarysu mięśni na brzuchu, by wreszcie zacisnąć wargi tam, gdzie sprawiało mi to największą przyjemność.

Spędziłem godziny w bocianim gnieździe, ogrzewając ciało durnej Brewki we własnych ramionach, tuląc go do siebie. Wiele nocy, przespanych i tych, podczas których nie zmrużyliśmy oka. Nigdy nie pozwoliłem, by czuł się przeze mnie zaniedbany. Otaczałem go moją miłością z każdej strony. Wielbiłem jego uśmiech, zwinne ręce, chude ciało. Jego całego.

Mimo, że czasem go nienawidziłem i wyzywałem od najgorszych. Przecież to normalne. Między facetami jest inaczej, niż gdy w związku jest dziewczyna. Z dziewczyną trzeba delikatnie, bo ma humory. Nie można się z nią pobić, ani nawet rzucić brzydkiego słowa. Kuk nie dość, że znosił to z uśmieszkiem, to jeszcze odpowiadał tym samym. W sumie spędzaliśmy na walce mniej więcej tyle samo czasu, ile na seksie i pieszczotach sam na sam.

Tęskniłem za nim podczas tej dwuletniej przerwy. Bywały dni i noce, gdy ból był nie do zniesienia, jednak myślałem wtedy, że staję się w ten sposób silniejszy dla kuka. Wiedziałem, iż on też za mną tęskni, i że niedługo znów się zobaczymy. Tęskniłem za pocałunkiem, krzywym uśmieszkiem, czy kolejnym kopniakiem wymierzonym w twarz. Tak, nawet za kopniakami, bo wówczas wiedziałem, że kucharzyk jest przy mnie.

Kiedy ujrzałem go po tej przerwie, oniemiałem ze szczęścia. Zmienił się, choć jednocześnie był taki, jak zwykle. Zapuścił bródkę i zaczesał inaczej grzywkę. Gdy się kochaliśmy, odgarniałem mu tę grzywkę z twarzy, by móc całować jego zakręcone brwi, przymknięte powieki, rozgrzane policzki… Kąpaliśmy się wspólnie w morzu, ciesząc słońcem i tarzając w piachu. Kłóciliśmy się o to, które muszelki są ładniejsze – te różowe czy złotawe. Łapaliśmy rybki. Następnie dołączyliśmy do załogi, by móc dalej zmierzać w kierunku spełnienia własnych marzeń i ku nowym przygodom.

Ta noc była chłodna. Thousand Sunny sunęła leniwie po wodnej tafli, delikatnie kołysząc się na boki. Jak zawsze wygłupialiśmy się na pokładzie, potem trenowałem. Gdy wróciłem do kajuty i spojrzałem na minę kuka, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Siedział na łóżku, owinięty ręcznikiem, z mocno splecionymi dłońmi.

Potem to powiedział. Słowa, które złamały mi serce.

-Chyba żartujesz – powtórzyłem z zaciśniętym gardłem po dłuższej chwili. Blondyn podniósł się z łóżka i potarł ręcznikiem swoje miękkie włosy. Wciąż stał odwrócony do mnie plecami.

-Nie żartuję, marimo – odparł spokojnie. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując jakby zza grubej zasłony ból narastający wewnątrz mnie. Jeszcze do końca do mnie nie dotarło.

-Czemu? – Szepnąłem, wpatrując się w jego chude ciało. Kuk odwrócił się i popatrzył na mnie poważnie.

-Po prostu cię nie chcę, Zoro.

Słowa trafiające w serce niczym kunaie czy też shurikeny, rozdzierające moje uczucia na strzępy. To tak bolało. Przecież wczoraj wszystko wydawało się być dobrze. Czy to możliwe, że kuk pozwolił mi żyć w iluzji, ukrywając swoje prawdziwe uczucia? Od jak dawna nie chciał już ze mną być?

-Ale… Czemu?

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że powiedział do mnie „Zoro". Z jego ust padało to już kilkakrotnie, lecz tylko w najintymniejszych sytuacjach, gdy uśmiechał się do mnie szczęśliwie, a następnie wtulał ufnie w szyję, grzejąc ją swym oddechem.

-Szczerze? Po prostu mam cię dość – odwrócił się, a jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. –Tyle czasu byliśmy razem, a ukrywaliśmy to jak jacyś kochankowie, którym za związek z drugą osobą grozi kara śmierci. Ciągle żłopiesz sake lub śpisz, czasem w nocy przychodzisz do mnie, żeby uprawiać seks, nie zważając na to, czy ja tego chcę, czy nie. Nie obchodzi cię, gdy mnie boli, po prostu robisz to dalej. Nie zniosę dłużej twojego egoizmu. I ciebie również.

Zacząłem analizować wszystkie wspomnienia, każdy stosunek, jaki odbyliśmy. Kiedy byłem egoistyczny? Kiedy mogłem, starałem się, żeby to jemu było dobrze, nie mnie. Przecież, gdyby coś było nie tak, powiedziałby mi… Ból ściskał moje serce, przemieszczając się do gardła.

\- Uczucia mijają, ludzkie priorytety się zmieniają, tak samo jak ludzie.

To prawda. Zmieniłeś się, kuk.

Wyszedłem z kajuty, nie oglądając się za siebie. Statek pogrążony był we śnie, na pokładzie został jedynie Franky wgapiający się w morze nocą. Nie miałem ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Nikt by mnie nie zrozumiał i wygłaszał jedynie jakieś puste słowa pociechy. Nie, to nie ma sensu. Może się prześpię i okaże się, że to tylko zły sen…

 _Sanji, przepraszam. Nie wiem, gdzie popełniłem błąd. Postanowiłem odejść, żeby przynieść ulgę i mojemu i twojemu sercu. Chociaż i tak domyślam się, że dla mnie prędko ona nie przyjdzie. Dopłynę do jakiejś wyspy i, kto wie, może kogoś poznam, lub zostanę tam na dłużej. Przekaż innym, żeby się nie martwili. Może kiedyś wrócę._

 _Zoro_

Kucharz ściskał nerwowo karteczkę w dłoniach, czytając ją setny raz. Stało się. Zoro uciekł tej samej nocy, gdy Sanji oznajmił, że już go nie kocha. Załoga pogrążyła się w smutku, lecz nikt nie powiązał odejścia Zoro z jakimikolwiek problemami z kucharzem.

Sanji tego nie chciał. Był zdenerwowany, fakt, ale nie chciał wypowiedzieć aż tak ostrych słów wobec Zoro. Chciał, żeby szermierz o niego zawalczył, postarał się bardziej i zmienił nieco swoje zachowanie… On jednak z miejsca odpuścił.

„Nie ma go, Sanji".

Łzy napłynęły do oczu kucharza, który cisnął kartkę na ziemię i padł na kolana. Chciał przytulić marimo, chciał ujrzeć jego oczy, jego czarną chusteczkę na ramieniu. Usłyszeć nawet najpodlejsze słowo.

„Nie ma go, Sanji".

„Nie ma Zoro".


End file.
